


Early Birds To The Rising Sun

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Bedside Vigils, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fantasy elements, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Ferdinand, Post-Time Skip, Rescue, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Slightly Out Of Character, Threats, Threats of Violence, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Edelgard sends the Black Eagles on a mission to reclaim their lost comrades when a threat in the form of a ransom note arrives at breakfast.





	1. Chapter 1

The missive had been sent a few days prior to where they were now. It was a non-descript bird with brown feathers, barging into the castle windows during mealtime. The animal had startled Bernadetta into nearly dropping her fork on the floor, but she thankfully caught it before soup could fly everywhere. Petra had been kind enough to calm the girl down, offering her a new spoon before turning back to her own meal, taking a chair.

"Of course, Linhardt is sleeping like the dead," Dorothea joked with a not so subtle whisper. Petra, who was now sitting next to her, furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Alois mentioned this..." Petra said, deep on thought, "you are... playing with the words, yes?"

Dorothea's laugh was booming in the almost silent dining hall: really, Hubert thought it was much too early to be so awake, but that was Dorothea for you. Always ready to seize the day. Hubert watched as Edelgard cooed at the bird before taking the yellowed paper curled around its leg, her lavender eyes scanning the page once.

"What is it, Edie?" Dorothea leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands.

Edelgard didn't answer, eyes cold as she resd it again. Then, a third time, mouth turned into a grim line on her porcelain face. 

"Lady Edelgard?" Hubert dared to asked, steepling his fingers in front of him. "Is everything alright?"

"It is a ransom note," Edelgard finally said after an agonizing few minutes, "From Gwendel and Randolph in the Valley of Torment."

"Valley of T-Torment?!" came Bernadetta's nervous squeak, "But I thought we got rid of them at the Monestary!"

Edelgard's shoulders were squared, her spoon clinking softly as she set it down, "As did I. A recon mission; quite simple but again, there may have been a few defected men we may have missed."

Hubert hummed, "Gwendel and Randolph, you mean?"

Everyone went quiet at the names, so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Even Bernadetta didn't squeak in fear like Hubert thought she would have, with the way the girl was trembling in her seat right now. Glances were exchanged and Hubert knew no one would have the guts to ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongues. 

"And, pray tell, Lady Edelgard, what it is these bandits are requesting of us?" Hubert's words were heavy, pressing harshly against his shoulders as he waited with almost baited breath for Lady Edelgard's answer. 

He didn't see it, but Hubert was one hundred percent certain Bernadetta was passed out in her soup bowl as Edelgard spoke. 

"Gwendel is working with Randolph to try and procure a piece of terriotry for themselves," Edelgard announced, her fingers making the letter crinkle harshly in her grasp.

There was a "but" tafked on the end there, silent as it was, but Hubert heard itnall thr same.

"But they have leverage," Hubert pressed.

"Oh," he heard Dorothea breathe quietly.

"Yes," Edelgard agreed, "although you may not like what I'm about to say."

Hubert frowned, but he asked anyway.

"And what leverage do they have that I won't like?"

Edelgard stared coldly down the table as she said with finality:

"Caspar and Ferdinand."

A splash was the only sound made as Bernadetta actually did pass out into her soup.

\-------

Caspar absolutely hated this.

Ferdinand was sent to escort him home from thr Bergliez territory with the rest of his family's belongings to keep in the vault at the castle. While the house had been completely destroyed, Caspar was determined to pick through the rubble to find any heirlooms left- he was grateful when Ferdinand pitched in to help, not bothered for a second when his white riding pants were stained with dust, nor did he complain even once at how sweaty he had gotten from the work. 

When they had gotten the valuableas packed- an emerald vase, an ornate tiara most likely belonging to his great-great grandmother, and a few diamond and ruby necklaces and rings- they were halfway to Edelgard's castle when the ambush happened.

Caspar did as he always had, screaming at the top of his lungs as he punched and swung his axe through the seemingly endless bandits that surged towards them. Every few times he felled an enemy, he could see Ferdinand's long orange hair flying like a cape as he moved, side-stepping with a lance or slamming the Devil Axe down with all his might when his lance snapped in half. 

What Caspar always did in a fight, however, was no longer enough, this time, as Gwendel showed up suddenly to cleave through their allies until Caspar and Ferdinand were the only ones left standing.

Now, Caspar was left with his hands tied in front of him as he was pulled by a longer rope alongside the horse that Gwendel was riding on their way to the castle. Caspar shot a glamce over to Ferdinand- the man looked absolutely volatile, his face a swirling storm of fury as he was pulled alongside Randolph's horse, brow furrowed angrily as he stumbled along. 

"Surprised as I am to see Lady Edelgard"s Captain of the Guard by himself," Gwendel teased as he tugged on Caspar's rope, "imagine our surprise when we found he had the Prime Minister with him?"

Caspar rolled his eyes as Randolph let out an ugly cackle, "Probably felt bad for the little guard dog, eh?"

Caspar knew Ferdinand wasn't like that. They had become good friends during their school days before the war and with the training they did together, Ferdinand had proven himself time and time again to have his back on the battlefield. He remembered fondly how Hubert was always a little nicer towards him as well when Caspar managed to keep Ferdinand and his stupidly long hair in one piece after a battle, which was a nice change from the usual scary, stoic guy he presented himself as all the time. 

Of course, Ferdinand chose that moment to be stupid and open his mouth.

"Caspar is not a dog!" Ferdinand protested, "He's a better man than either of you would ever hope to be."

Grimacing, Caspar shook his head, "Ferdinand, don't-"

Ferdinand blew stray orange hairs out of his face, almost losing his balance as Randolph pulled at the rope, "And why shouldn't I? You've proven yourself countless times-"

"I think we shall stop here for the night," Gwendel announced with a raised hand. Caspar almost tripped, but caught himself in time before he could bump into the horse. Heaving his chest, Caspar looked up to find himself staring up at a crumbled fortress. Not really a fortress, but ruins, Caspar careful to keep up as Gwendel dragged him through rubble until they reached a cleare out section big enough to start a campfire. Gwendel and Randolph lead their horses to a clamp on the wall and attached their horses; Caspar followed at the beckoning finger Gwendel gave him.

"Sit right here," Gwendel pointed to the ground, "and stay there. No funny business or you're friend will be punished."

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he followed directions, muscles aching as he moved to sit cross-legged on the floor. He stole a look at where Randolph was trying to pull a stubborn Ferdinand along, wincing as he watched Randolph grip Ferdinand's arm so tightly he thought it would bruise as he dragged the man over and shoved him to the ground across from Caspar. 

"Now, we're going to start a campfire," Randolph announced, puffing out his chest as he moved to stand just behind Ferdinand, "and you two better not try anything before we leave for the castle at dawn."

Ferdinand jumped as the bag of Caspar's valuables were dumped heavily into his lap, Randolph hissing, "As one of the Rwo Jewels of Fodlan, I think it only appropriate you keep watch over these. Understood?"

Caspar was surprised at the conviction in Ferdinand's voice as he held his head high and offered a curt "Understood" and Randolph moved away back towards the pack on his horse. 

They exchanged nervous looks as Gwendel joined Randolph in trying to collect their supplies to start the fire and gather their cooking supplies.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours and drags of wine later, Caspar's patience was really being tested. Gwendel and Randolph weren't drunk, only slightly tipsy, but Randolph's ratty face was tomato red as he laughed at whatever stupid things Gwendel said and digging through the bag of heirlooms that sat in Ferdinand's lap and of course Ferdinand was too noble to say anything, choosing to glower at the fire and try not to squirm as Randolph obviously dug his hand deeper in the bag to make Ferdinand uncomfortable. 

"Didn't expect the Captain of the Guard to have so many pretty things," Randolph commented, and Caspar bristled as he watched thr bandit plop himself down next to Ferdinand, waving his arms about so the many jewels jangled and jingled loudly on his person. He didn't miss the way Ferdinand stiffened as Randolph dragged a dirty finger adorned with a rather large diamond just under Ferdinand's nose.

"Be careful with those!" Caspar was surprised to find himself snapping, "They're precious heirlooms."

"No need to bite," Randolph sneered, almost knocking Ferdinand over as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Ferdinand grimaced as Randolph leaned in close, fingers playing idly with the ends of his hair as he added, "Shouldn't you teach your little dog to heel?"

"He is my friend," Ferdinand said through gritted teeth, "and I do not appreciate you debasing him so."

Caspar wanted to yell- if anyone was currently being debased, it was Ferdinand. Caspar was lucky that Gwendel seemed disinterested in anything that wasn't gold or jewels, choosing to ignore Caspar as he went back to his meal. Randolph, however, seemed to revel in how upset Ferdinand was as Randolph poked and prodded, teased him with jewels and sharp words. 

"Makes me wonder why you two were alone," Randolph continued, sniffing loudly into Ferdinand's hair before turning to Caspar, "You two doing the nasty, is it?"

Caspar knew he shouldn't have, and the horrified look on Ferdinand's face was just making it worse, but he couldn't help the laughing wheeze that escaped his throat as he almost doubled over in surprise, Randolph chuckling darkly along with him. 

"What's so funny, boy?" Gwendel asked around a mouthful of food, "One of Fodlan's Jewels not good enough for you?"

Caspar shook his head, laughter petering out until his breathing labored, his chest burning as he gasped out a reply, "N-no... No, Ferdinand is my friend-"

"Caspar!" came Ferdinand's distressed cry, his hair hanging like a curtain as he yanked himself forward with a newfound urgency. 

Randolph was quick to pull Ferdinand back against himself, holding him tightly as he cut Caspar off, "It's the second Jewel lf Fodlan, eh? That vampiric looking skeez?"

"I wouldn't say he's a skeez," Caspar shook his head and Ferdinand groaned, hanging his head as Caspar quickly added, "Scary! But good! He's a good man-"

Gwendel was silent, watching with amusement as Ferdinand started to try and pull himself away as Randolph began carding cracked nails through his long hair and Caspar bit his tongue as he was forced to watch Randolph dip his free hand back into the bag. Into Ferdinand's lap and by the goddess, Caspar was going to tear this guy a new one when he got out of these ropes. 

"Good man? Do good men let their pretty playthings go off by themselves with other men?" Randolph teased.

"I would never hurt Ferdinand, and Hubert is my friend too," Caspar didn't know why he was so brashly defending himself against the bandit, but honestly, he wasn't sure what else to do. They were stripped of their weapons, their allies were dead and Caspar was the only thing keeping Ferdinand safe as long as he distracted Randolph.

Randolph, however, was becoming more distracted with Ferdinand the more Caspar tried to talk. 

"Y'know," Randolph heaved a sigh, slinging his arms around Ferdinand's waist as he dragged the man unwillingly into his lap, "if your Hubert is a good man, does he take you for nights under the stars? Does he buy you pretty things?"

Caspar could see how Ferdinand was steeling himself not to lash out, how he shook with the effort to not antagonise the man or do anything so utterly stupid that he would regret. Gwendel laughed as Randolph produced the tiara- his great-great grandmother's dainty, pearl and silver tiara- and held it in front of Ferdinand.

"He should worship you," Randolph was almost biting Ferdinand's earlobe, "Drown you in decadence and whatever other fancy bullshit you nobility fucks like."

In mock revreance, Randolph carefully reached up and placed the tiara on the crown of Ferdinand's head, making sure it stayed in place as he brushed the hair from his face as a lover would.

It was the exact way Caspar had seen Hubert do on many an occasion, and the mere thought of Randolph in Hubert's place made Caspar want to throw up. 

Caspar furrowed his brow as Randolph took his time running his knuckles along Ferdinand's cheek, along his jaw until he rested his palm against Ferdinand's Adam's apple.

"A neck like this shouldn't be bare," Randolph jeered, "So slender and smooth...." Ferdinand's breath hitched and Caspar did everything in his powrr not to just lunge forward and shove Randolph away from his friend as he watched the man wrap his gnarly fingers fully around Ferdinand's neck.

And then he squeezed. 

Bound hands were instantly up, grappling uselessly as Ferdinand wriggled in Randolph's lap, red tinging his cheeks as Randolph, upon seeing (and no doubt enjoying the feel, Caspar's brain supplied unhelpfully) squeezed harder, cackling at Ferdinand gasping like a fish out of water. 

"Stop!" Caspar broke the tension with a strangled yell, "Stop! He can't freaking breathe!"

Gwendel laughed along with Ransolph as he finally let go, Ferdinand sagging heavily against Randolph as he struggled to caych his breath. The finger shaped bruises were already starting to form and Caspar thought they looked as dark as the ruins of Shambalah in the fire light. Nasty lijes of black and blue marring otherwise perfrct pale skin and it made Caspar's skin crawl as he watched Randolph pick something up, holding it up to let it dangle from his fingers. 

"Maybe we can make you look prettier for your Hubie when we see 'im," Randolph giggled like a madman at the murderous glare Ferdinand was currently giving him.

Caspar was pretty sure he would never be able to hear Dorothea call Hubert by that nickname ever again after this.

\-------

"Hubie?"

Hubert froze, stumbling mid-step as he stopped pacing across the ornamental rug in the hall. He was just outside one of the many parlor rooms of the castle, one that was just far enough away from the main hall, but close enough that if Edelgard needed him, he could be there immediately. 

It was also the first place he thought of going to once he heard Ferdinand's name mentioned in the letter.

Picking up his head, Hubert wasn't at all surprised to see Dorothea peeking in through the door, a concerned look on her face.

"Can I help you?"

Dorothea smiled sadly, "I think we should be asking you that, Hubie."

Hubert snorted, ushering her inside as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really see how Dorothea could help, and honestly, he wanted to be alone for a little while before Edelgard called them into the War Room for a plan of action. With a twist of his ankle, Hubert resumed his pacing, ignoring how Dorothea's gaze seemed to bore into him, deeper and sharper than any dagger or hidden blade could. 

"What."

"I know it must be hard, but Ferdinand is a big boy," Dorothea tried to reassure him, "he knows how to handle himself in a tizzy."

Here, Hubert stopped to look at her, "A tizzy? Dorothea-"

Dorothea rolled her eyes, "Caspar is with him too."

"And Caspar has a tendency to act before he thinks," Hubert retorted angrily.

"You know what I mean," Dorothea practically whined, "Caspar will do all he can to keep Ferdie safe and Ferdie will do the same for Caspar."

Hubert growled, the sound rumbling low from his throat, "Even so, just the two of them being so at risk could... could put Lady Edelgard at risk and-" 

"This has nothing to do with Edie, we all know it so don't even try using that excuse," Dorothea demanded, "and Edie was the one who sent me here to get you before you worried yourself into an early grave, so let's get some food in you and we'll make a plan from there."

Hubert wanted to laugh. How could Dorothea or Edekgard think that? The Captain of the Imperial Guard and thr Prime Minister were out there, being held in goddess knew what conditions, possibly being tortured or maimed or already dead and allz they wanted was to get some food?

Hubert felt his hands shaking as he stared Dorothea down, surprised at how smooth his voice was when he opened his mouth.

"I don't need food right now, Dorothea," he said with an eerie calm.

Dorothea didn't budge, "We know you only drank that awful brown sludge rather than an actual breakfast. You won't be any good to them if you're a shaking hot mess."

Hubert opened his mouth to protest, clamping it shut at the pointed look his friend gave him. Of course, she was right. It was something Professor Byleth had taught them in their days at the monestary, after all.

"A battle is already lost when the body is not one with the mind." Hubert could practically hear the professor's voice echoing around the parlor, "Taking care of both will help you succeed in all aspects."

Grimacing, Huber relented, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let Dorothea pull him away from the tea table by the window and back down the hall towards the dining area. No one said anything when he opted for a cup of tea instead of his usual mug of coffee.

They left the castle by night, torches lighting the way to the old Fortress on the border of Enbarr. 


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling through Fodlan's Throat was not a fun time. Dorothea lead the group by light of her spell Thoron, Petra close behind her with an ade at hand should any of Gwendel and Randolph's men jump from the shadows. Bernadetta shivered next to Hubert as they moved, the clip-clop of her horse's hooves the only sound echoing for miles. A damp smell permeated the air- it had rained just a few days prior and with the swampy land surrounding them the stench was a few times stronger.

"We should be nearing the fortress soon," came Dorothea's confident call from the front of the line, "Be prepared for anything; we won't know what state they'll be in when we find them."

"I didn't ever think I'd be back here!" came Bernadetta's shrill voice from atop her horse, "Not after the whole battle with the o-othrr classmates!"

"It is being in the past now," Petra called over with confidence, "it is of no using.... I mean, no use to be doi- dwelling on it now."

"Indeed," Hubert cracked his knuckles, "Lady Edelgard mentioned being on guard mire than usual- Randolph seems to have a personal vendetta against Caspar as of late."

Dorothea snorted, "I wouldn't blame him- working so hard only for your cousin to get the position you wanted? No wonder he has issues."

Honestly, Hubert thought that was putting it mildly; during the war Randolph Bergliez was an extremely unlikeable man to the point where he often concocted "accidents" that would ensure the man's demise should the opportunity ever come by. During war meetings he spoke out of turn, constantly threw Caspar's ideas to the wayside and of course he was despicable towards Lady Edelgard, trying to cozy up to her for better rank and board. 

"Didn't he also have a thing for Ferdie?" Dorothea asked, making Hubert scrunch his nose in annoyance. He could remember it like it was yesterday- the first day Randolph had offered his services to Lady Edelgard, after a particularly boring war council, everyone had taken to tea and Randolph had zeroed in on Ferdinand, who was totally oblivious to the affections Randolph was giving. 

More than once, Hubert remembered fondly how Ferdinand would turn around when Randolph wasn't looking and pretend to gag and vomit, quickly turning back around with a plastic smile before Randolph realized Ferdinand was making fun of him to entertain a nervous Bernadetta across the room.

A small smile on his face, Hubert reached out and placed a pale hand on the flank of Bernadetta's horse, feeling the animal's muscle twitch as he helped guide it in the dark. 

"No matter what happens, getting Caspar and Ferdinand back is top priority for Lady Edelgard," Hubert said with conviction, "whether we take Gwendel or Randolph dead or alive is a trivial point." 

"Is it really Lady Edelgard's priority, or is it yours?" Bernadetta surprised him when she spoke, a nervous twang in her voice, "N-not that it's a bad thing! We'll get them back either way, I-I just...."

Hubert coughed, thankful for the darkness hiding the burning red of his cheeks. It was no secret that Hubert and Ferdinand had gotten closer over the years, but did people think he would desert Lady Edelgard so hurriedly for that ponce?

"No matter." Hubert quipped, rubbing his gloved fingers into the horse's short fur, "my personal affairs are just that: personal. I'd appreciate if you focused on the task at hand."

Bernadetta gave a meek apology, but Hubert could feel her nervous gaze flitting between him and Dorothea's light as they traveled.

Hubert forced himself to ignore, pretending he didn't know why she was so concerned for him, but he knew.

Oh, Hubert definitely knew, and he knew Randolph would pay dearly.

Very dearly, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was just breaking when. Caspar thought he could see something on the horizon. Next to him, Gwendel was snoozing and snoring quite loudly, blades of graze moving with each inhale and exhale. Thr campfire had dwindled to almost nothing, small embers of yellow and orange flickering desparately here and there.

"Shit....!" Caspar tigthened his fists, glaring at the rope- how tightly was this tied? Why did they have to be so damn good at knots? Stealing occasional looks towards the ever increasing dots on the way, Caspar wriggled in his bonds, careful to avoid knocking into Gwendel and risk waking him up. 

"C-Caspar....?" 

Ferdinand's voice was small, almost barely catching Caspar's attention but he picked his head up anyway, wanting to throw up at the sight of his friend. He was lying in the dirt on his back, long orange locks splayed like sunrays atounf his head and knotted to all hell. His neck was an amalgamation of blacks and blues and nasty greens turned yellows, and from across the campfire, Caspar could see the fading red of an open-palmed slap. The tiara was now tangled in his hair, and Caspar almost growled at the abundance of gold and ruby and emerald necklaces hanging around his neck.

"Are you okay, Ferdinand?" Caspar hissed through gritted teeth, scooting forward on his knees. Ferdinand turned his head towards Caspar, almost trying to dig the side of his face to hide in the dirt- Randolph had his limbs wrapped around Ferdinand like an octopus, sharp whistles blowing in Ferdinand's face as the bandit slept. 

"I could be better," Ferdinand admitted, "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I get you free of my cousin," Caspar edged himself forward, offering his bound wrists, "Do you think you can try undling the knot with your teeth? I've had no luck on my own."

For a second, panic flew across Ferdinand's face and Caspar thought he was going to have to gag him in case he started screaming- the Bergliez family was very well known in Fodlan and Caspar knew he was stupid for not recognizing his cousin earlier but c'est la vie, right? His mind flashed back unhelpfully to when Randolph had first showed up, all over Ferdinand without regard to the man's feelings and it was incredibly painful to watch. 

"I'll do my best," Ferdinand nodded, licking his lips, "although I never thought rope was one the breakfast menu."

Caspar gave a weak laugh as he offered his wrists's to Ferdinand's waiting mouth. One he made sure Ferdinand was ready, Caspar said, "Don't nibble like you do at tea time, just pull it as best you can."

Ferdinand gave an almost inperceptible nod, but dutifully began to latch on and pull, kicking up small dust clouds as he jerked his head back and forth. Ferdinand's hair fell in his face, sticking to his cheeks with dirt and sweat and it wasn't until Caspar had one hand free that Randolph groaned.

Just as Ferdinand let go of the rope to take a breath, Caspar was at a loss as Randolph- inhumanly quick, it was- growled ferociously, violently jerking Ferdinand away as he rolled on top of him fully. 

"Hey!" Caspar yelled, reaching frantically for his cousin's vicious hands, "Get off him!"

Randolph shoved Caspar away, digging his fingers into Ferdinand's hair and yanking his head back to expose his neck. The garbled cry Ferdinand gave made Caspar jump.

"Getting frisky so early without me?" Randolph was practically spitting in Ferdinand's face, his nose smushed into Ferdinand's own, "Not very noble to cheat on a guy, is it?"

Ferdinand's face was pinched, buy Caspar could see how hard he was trying not to tremble, to not do anything bullheaded; he didn't know his cousin all that well growing up, but as an adult, Randolph was ruthless. He was cold and unforgiving and just took and took and took until there was nothing left to take. 

Caspar was about to say something, opening his mouth to speak but nearly fell over backwards as he watched Ferdinand steel his gaze, tense his shoulders and slam his head into Randoph's.

Caspar rushed to drag Ferdinand out from under Randolph as he howled in pain and one quick look told Caspar that Gwendel was still sound asleep.

How he was able to sleep during all this commotion, Caspar wasn't sure but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ferdinand was heavy as Caspar pulled him along, his friend panting heavily. Randolph was muttering curses under breath, hand on his forehead and Caspar grinned at the trickle of red staining his skin. 

"Nice hit," Caspar said, and Ferdinand grinned almost ferally, the jewelery and messy hair making him look almost like a wild beast. 

"Not very noble," Ferdinand beamed, "but I think it can be excused just this once."

"Oh, definitely," Caspar laughed, pulling Ferdinand to his feet as they backed away from the campsite- Randolph hadn't noticed yet that they were slowly edging their way away. A poor attempt at escape, but there weren't really any other options, especially so early in the morning. 

"I must say, I don't exactly know how we'll get help," Ferdinand swallowed, gripping Caspar's supporting hand tightly as he staggered backwards on his feet.

Caspar jutred his chin towards an opening in the ruins, "I saw a group heading this way. If we're fast enough we can meet them halfway."

"How do we know it's them?" Ferdinand asked, "And who's to say Randolph won't catch us first?"

Caspar bit his lip, stealing a look at the crumbled rock wall. They were almost at the opening and indeed, the dots he had seen were people; he could make out tiny outlines on the hill, and if he strained, he could hear the clip-clop of a horse's hooves. 

Just as Caspar was about to usher Ferdinand towards the wall, his friend cried out in surprise, suddenly yanked like a ragdoll from Caspar's grip. He was quick to grab Ferdinand's wrist before Randolph could overpower him completely, leaving them locked in a mock tug of war. 

"Ain't leaving with what's mine, cousin," Randolph sneered, his fingers digging into Ferdinand's wrist, "You know that."

Caspar pulled on the arm he was holding, doing his best to ignore the pained grunt Ferdinand gave him, "Ferdinand does not belong to you, _cousin._"

Randolph cocked his head, giving a short laugh, "And who does he belong to, then? Surely not that cold-blooded clodhopper?"

Another pull, Ferdinand swaying dangerously between the two. Caspar felt bad for having to practically jerk him around, but there was no way he was letting go; from the way Randolph was crouched almost underneath Ferdinand's sagging body, it would be all tok easy for him to swoop in and snatch Ferdinand up should Caspar let go of his arm. 

It was getting hard to keep his grip, his palms sweaty and sliding even as Ferdinand's hand scrabbled to grab onto his own. 

"Not very noble to speak of a good man that way," Caspar threw in Randolph's face. He coukd hear the hirse had gotten closer. Just over Randolph's shoulder, he could see Gwendel was miraculously still asleep. 

It was as Caspar tried to subtlely fix his grip did Randolph sharply pull, and Ferdinand sprawled pathetically into Randolph's merciless hold, twisting and kicking to no avail as Randolph's fingers clawed at his hair and clothes to keep him still. 

"Don't be like that, darling," Randolph laughed as Ferdinand try pushing him away, grunting and spitting with anger but soon leaned weakly into him as his legs shook from exertion. Caspar glared as Randolph ran his dirty hand through Ferdinand's hair, cooing like a lover into the crown of Ferdinand's head. 

Caspar saw Hubert do something like that once. It was when Ferdinand's father had died; he was on his way to offer his condolences, only to find Hubert cradling Ferdinand as he sobbed into his lap, humming something under his breath to calm him down. 

Yet another thing Caspar would have trouble associating with his friends rather than his scumbag cousin. 

It looked like Ferdinand was giving in, too, sliding his hands up Randolph's arms to rest at his shoulders, his hesd bobbing as he hicciped and let out a few sobs. Unease settled in Caspar's gut- did he dare try and move towards them? Punch Randolph or pull Ferdinand away? Or did he go towards the group coming towards the ruins? With their horse, he'd be able to get to the castle faster, grab Hubert or Edelgard and bring them back, but if he did that there was no telling what Randolph would do to Ferdinand in his absence.

"You ruined your pretty look, with all that useless struggling," Randolph was talking mostly to Ferdinand now, "Hubie wouldn't want to see a worthless mess of a noble like this, would he?"

Caspar swallowed, hesitant as he slid his foot forward. He could see Gwendel was still asleep, but he wasn't sure how long that w-

Oh.

A flash of silver in his gut and Gwendel was permanently down, catching the bright glare of Petra's eyes as she stalked forward ever so silently, holding a finger to her lips. 

\--------

Petra could see Caspar was at a crossroads as to what to do. Going on ahesd of the group, she had darted through the ruins unseen and unheard, Caspar's yelling guiding her forward until she found the sleeping bandit near a dead campfire. Insoecting rhe area, she saw the upturned bag of what had to be Caspar's family heirlooms; the Bergliez seal was a prominent design on many of the pieces. She could hear Caspar and vis cousin yelling at each other and once she'd dispatched of the sleeping bandit, she caught Caspar's eye, holding a quick finger to her lips.

Thankfully Caspar caught the message, guiding her attention towards his cousin, who held an almost unconscious Ferdinand in his arms with the sort of posession one might find in a wild animal and its prey. Even from behind, she could see Ferdinand had gotten the brunt of whatever Randolph did: his clothes were rumpled and dirty, his long hair tangled and knotted with dirt and leaves and a tiara. He wasn't even attempting to support himself as he weakly pushed atthe bandit, and Petra knew that alone must have been agonizing to Ferdinand, considering how he valued his nobility and wanted to be able to present himself at all times. 

Mostly to Hubert, but now wasn't the time to think about that as she cautiously slid forward, almost slithering like a snake through the ruins as she gestured to her bow, pointing the arrow up at the sky. 

Caspar's eyes lit up as he saw what she wanted him to: a small pouch attached to the head of the arrow. Once she pulled back, the friction would make a small tear in the bag, leaking a trail of bright paint so the others could follow the path into the ruins to find them. 

She almost missed Caspar's nod, almost revealed herself as she jumped at the sudden shout of pain Ferdinand let out but she didn't bother seeing what it was, instead knocking her arrow and letting it fly.

There was no time to dilly-dally and hunting in broad daylight was never a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

The trail of bright pink paint lead the team to Petra's hiding spot, but it was obvious they wouldn't be able to hide in the same spot; Petra was already low on the ground, practically sliding along on her stomach with an arrow clenched tightly in her hand. Linhardt cast a Silence spell, offering up the udea that Randolph wouldn't be able to hear them as they sneaked around the ruins. Biting his lip, he directed Dorothea towards the shade of a tall wall, a hole large enough for her to shoots a beam of Thoron through if she had to. Bernadetta wasn't able to get through without her horse, as the noise may attract Randolph's attention, but having her on the outside was good, as she'd be able to shoot from almost an acre away and fend off any possible allies Randolph may have hidden. 

Honestly, how such a meek girl could do that frightened Linhardt slightly, but he pushed the thought away to lay on his stomach next to Petra, his voice low as he asked, "What's the situation, Petra?"

"Caspar is unable to do anything," Petra pointed out how Caspar stood uselessly, clenching and unclenching his fists a few feet in front of them, "Randolph has been... holding on to Ferdinand to close to him for me to shoot properly."

Linhardt hummed. That was going to be an issue. The only reason Caspar wouldn't fight back was if he hurt Ferdinand in the process, and of course without weapons, there was no doubt Randolph was using Ferdinand as a chip to keep Caspar in line. Ferdinand looked like he was practically dead save for the small hiccups and sniffles as he cried into Randolph's shoulder.

Huh.

"Has Ferdinand had his back to you the whole time?" Linhardt pointed out.

Petra nodded, "Yes. It is much harder to figure out what is happening when I am not seeing his face."

Linhardt sighed. Honestly, it was too early for this. Normally he was sleeping at this hour and once they got out of this, he was going to give Caspar a very stern talking to- getting kidnapped really was not polite to one's sleep schedule and Caspar knew how much he appreciated having his naps. 

"Good work on the other one," Linhardt said, peeking at the dead body a few feet behind him. "I'll go see that Hubert is in place before we start."

Petra nodded, pressing herself as flat as possible before rolling into the underbrush of her hiding spot.

\-----

Hubert was stock still as he hid behind his designated ruin wall, a few feet away from Dorothea and just hidden away from thr altercation he was witnessing. He couldn't get a good look at Ferdinand's face, what with Randolph holding his head in place as he cried, and the way Randolph touched him made Hubert's skin crawl, his blood singing with fury through his veins.

"Hubert, we're ready when you a- Hubert?"

Hubert whipped around to find Linhardt looking at him with a half-lidded gaze of surprise, and Hubert looked down to see a Miasma ball at the ready, purple essence hovering just above his clawed fingers.

"Apologies, Linhardt," Hubert willed it away, "I..."

"It's quite alright," Linhardt shrugged, "I cast a Silence spell, so Randolph doesn't know we're here. Petra already took care of Gwendel."

Hubert nodded, flicking strands of black hair from his eyes, "And the others?"

"Dorothea has a Thoron at the wall, ready to shoot-" Linhardt pointed Dorothea out to him and she gave him a cheeky wave in response when she met his eye. "- and Bernadetta is at the ready down the hill. Petra is closest, hidden in the bushes a few feet from Caspar."

Hubert nodded, exhaling unsteadily as he turned his gaze back to Ferdinand. Randolph was saying something to him, fixing what looked like a tiara in Ferdinand's hair, teasing cruelly, "Any nobleman knows they can't go around with dirty hair, it's unbecoming-"

"You practically reamed him into the ground, Randolph!" was Caspar's belligerent shout.

Randolph was ignoring Caspar on purpose if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Hubert tensed as he watched Randolph grab a fistful of Ferdinand's hair and in one swift motion yank so hard Ferdinand was on the ground, Ferdinand landing with a hard thud as dust was kicked up around him. 

"Mmmm......" Randolph was laughing under his breath, "You let Hubert von Vestra ream you into his bed? Shake the mattress and smack your head against the wall as you cry out in ecstasy?"

Ferdinand groaned, turning over to try and lift himself up, "That is not your business, you fiend- agh!"

Hubert felt another Miasma form in his palm as Randolph cut Ferdinand off with a knife, leaning over him as he waggled the blade gingerly above him.

"So wasted on him and Lady Edelgard, honestly," Randolph said bluntly, "I can't understand why they call him a Jewel of Fodland, but you? With that hair and complexion? Ooohh-wee, don't I just want to hide you away for myself...."

Hubert hadn't realized he was stepping around the ruined wall, hand raised to throw his spell until Linhardt made a noise and roughly pulled him back, brow furrowed as he pleaded, "No! Not yet!"

"And why not?!" Hubert jerked out of Linhardt's surprisingly strong grip, "Lady Edelgard and Fodland needs the Prime Minister back-"

"We know you want him back, but we can't just waltz in there!" Linhardt ordered, "Caspar already knows Petra is here, we need to take Randolph by surprise if ee eant to ensure our victory."

"You said you already used Silence and that Dorothea has a Thoron ready," Hubert pointed out indignantly, "What else do we bloody need?!"

Linhardt's eyes were glinting brightly, "Petra doesn't have a good shot with how close Ferdinand is to Randolph. Caspar is unable to do anything since Ferdinand is being used to make him comply-"

"Fat lot of good that's doing, Ferdinand is a mess and Randolph is terrorizing him to no end-"

"-so with Silence, we'll be able to take him by surprise," Linhardt was ignoring him, which annoyed Hubert to no end as he kept talking, saying, "Dorothea will start by using Thoron, which, when Bernadetta sees, will promot her to shoot an arrow over the wall."

Hubert frowned, "That's a preposterous way to get them free."

"It will distract Randolph to get him close enough to Petra, who's hiding in the bushes," Linhardt explained, "she can catch him off guard as he goes to investigate where the arrow came from and once he's down we can grab them and get out of here."

Hubert found he had nothing to say. For once, Linhardt had a good plan, and thinking it over, it just might work. 

Just.

Clenching his fist, Hubert turned back to look at Randolph just as he was ripping at the buttons on Ferdinand's shirt, Caspar daring to take a step closer only for Randolph to ditch the knife he was holding and instead reach around Ferdinand's neck for what looked like a mess of necklaces.

Almost as if he was daring Hubert to do something, Hubert watched as Randolph twisted the necklaces in his fist, pulling to the side until all Hubert could hear was Ferdinand gasping for breath, hand scrabbling uselessly for purchase against the ground when he was unable to pry Randolph's hands away. 

And then he heard the crack of thunder, both he and Linhardt turning to see Dorothea had gone ahead and cast Thoron, an open palm facing the sky. 


	6. Chapter 6

Randolph was apparently smarter than he appeared, immediately twisting around to catch the ends of Dorothea's long brown hair ducking back behind the wall. His grip tightened on Ferdinand's hair, head darting around as he practically sat on Ferdinand's chest, Caspar growling as he stood there uselessly. Hubert shot a glare in Dorothea's direction, who at least had the decency to look slightly pained. In the corner of his eye, Hubert caught Petra slithering forward to catch Caspwr by the arm and tug him back behind a wall before Randolph could see, thr man jumping in surprise at his other captive's sudden disappearance.

"You bought friends, I see," Randolph used Ferdinand's hair to roll hisbhead around in the dirt, forcing him to look him in the eye, "Did they bring my ransom money as well?"

Hubert grimaced. They thought this was going to an easy-in, easy out situation, thus no pouches of coin on anyone's person. Randolph was smug as he added, "Doesn't matter, anyway. I'll just keep you for myself in the end."

Hubert felt Linhardt grab his sleeve, his breath hitching as they watched Ferdinand kick uselessly underneath Randolph, clawing weakly at the man's chest with bound hands. 

"Get off me!" Ferdinand demanded, "Hubert will have your head i-"

A sharp yank of hair and Ferdinand was cut off with a yelp of pain as Randolph leaned in close, poising his dagger just above Ferdinand's throat. 

"Not Lady Edelgard?" Randolph giggled, "You'd think she'd want her left hand back, but you cry for Hubert von Vestra instead."

Hubert yanked his sleeve out of Linhardt's hand, ignoring Linhardt's protests as he slowly stepped out from behind the wall, Ragnarok at the ready as he took a confident step towards them. He allowed himself a quick glance at Ferdinand- he was breathing heavily under Randolph's weight. His dark eyes zeroed in on the many jewels adorning Ferdinand's neck, the chains twisted to choke the man at any given second if Randolph just pulled and Caspar's great-great-grandmother's tiara tangled in Ferdinand's hair. His cheek was red from a slap to the face, and Hubert thought he'd never seen Ferdinand so.....

Tired. After only two days, Randolph had managed to break down his happy demeanor into a desparate, tired creature. The spell crackled around his hands as he curled his fingers into fists.

That wouldn't do. Allowing the rubble to crunch underfoot, Hubert cocked his head menacingly as he called out, "And I come when he calls. What do you need me for, you cretin?"

Randolph was beaming, pulling Ferdinand's hair to make him look at Hubert, the knife digging into his neck but not drawing blood just yet. 

"Lookit, your darling is here!" Randolph crowed cheerfully, "Got my money?"

"You still want money when you have one of the Jewels of Fodlan right under you?"

Randolph sneered and Hubert wanted to cough at the pain flashing in Ferdinand's eye, how he gasped in surprise.

"Ransom note says money," Randolph reirerated, "My cousin seems to have run off, so if you don't have the money for 'em, I'll just keep the pretty one for myself and you can sod off."

Hubert hummed, his pulse racing as he took another step forward. Ferdinand was gaping, mouth closing and opening as a fish's might and once upon a time, Hubert would have said he looked stupid but right now he couldn't think it was anything other than betrayal or despair. Clearing his throat, Hubert tried to shrug as nonchalantly as he could. He wanted to see if Dorothea was still hiding, or if Petra had gotten Caspar away safely, but he kept himself focused on Ferdinand and Randolph.

He had to do this right if he wanted to get him out.

"Kept calling for you," Randolph said, "'Hubie this' and 'Hubie that' it was a bit tiresome. Thought I was gonna have to gag him a couple times."

Hubert smirked, walking confidently toward's Randolph, "Certainly wouldn't detract from his good looks. Stretching those plump lips around something would be...." here, Hubert forced himself to shiver with what he hoped looked like lust, ".....enticing, would it not?"

"Hubert, what-" Ferdinand pleaded as Hubert untied his cravate, showing it off to Randolph with a hum before shoving it between his teeth and tying it tight enough to dig into the corner's of Ferdinand's mouth. Ferdinand had started to struggled, pleading and crying as Hubert leaned in close to tie the gag off behind his head. Before he picked his head back up, he pressed his nose into Ferdinand's hair, breathing in deeply. 

"My love, you must trust me," Hubert whispered in his ear, "Please, go along with it until we're out."

Hubert waited for a few seconds with baited breath, the lobe of Ferdinand's ear hot to the touch as he puffed a single breath into his ear, and Ferdinand took that as his cue to start thrashing, spitting obscenities from behind the gag as he reared back his head and-

_CRACK!_

Hubert reeled as Ferdinand's head bashed into his, and he could already feel a bruise forming between his eyes, pain throbbing in his skull. Growling, he rubbed his head, narrowing his eyes at Ferdinand who glared defiantly up at him with an equally nasty look.

Hubert could see the tiny pinprick of worry in his eyes before he quickly smothered it. 

"Hey! You aren't in a position to do that, sweetheart," Randolph leaned in close, so close Hubert could even smell hus rancid breath, Ferdinand cowering and hiding his face into the dirt with disgust. 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Hubert decided to look around, and he caught Petra and Caspar looking through a hole behind the wall they were hiding behind. Frantically, he waved them off- why hadn't they left already?! 

Quickly, Hubert schooled his expression as Randolph sat up and looked a him, a coy smile on his face, "Whaddya wanna do with him?"

Hubert locked eyes with Petra and Caspar, nodding once.

"We're going to take him back home, of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Dorothea was out first as she threw a blast of Ragnarok at Randolph, a crackle of blue lightning aimed tried and true, knocking Randolph off of Ferdinand with a garbled shout; the smell of burned flesh permeated the air, making everyone wrinkle their noses. As Dorothea neared Hubert and Ferdinand, however, she caught Randolph's fist closed tight around the necklace and pulling as he went down.

"Hubert, he's going to choke him!" Dorothea warned with a shrill cry, throwing her spell once more at Randolph; Hubert dived down just in time to avoid getting scorched, falling over Ferdinand and with one harsh tug, je snapped the necklaces before Ferdinand could gasp for air like a fish out of water once more. Panting for breath, he found himself straddling Ferdinand, elbows planted next to his ears as he boxed him in, chest heaving as he stared down at the prime minister.

"Dorothea!" Hubert barked, eyes never straying, taking in Ferdinand's wide eyes, his pale face. Orange hair looked like rays of sun around his head despite being so tangled and Hubert gingerly reached for the tiara, undoing it from his hair with surprisingly deft fingers. "Make sure Randolph is subdued indefinitely."

He could hear spitting and cursing (most likely Randolph) as Dorothea managed to knock him out with a sleeping spell, and he could hear more footsteps as his friends came out of hiding. Petra's feet were light, barely derectable as she slinked around the wall accompanied by Caspar's heavier thuds, both approaching to help Dorothea keep Randolph down.

Underneath him, Ferdinand was shaking violently, tears pricking the corners of his eyes and Hubert moved his hand to caress his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay...." Hubert assured him with a deep grumble, "it's alright, I'm here, you're safe, I'm here...."

Ferdinand whimpered behind the gag, throat bobbing. Right- it wouldn't do to keep that on, the ruse was up and it couldn't be comfortable anyway. Slowly the gag was untied and pulled off and Ferdinand gasped for breath, sucking in air like a fish out of water. 

"Oh, goddess...! Hubie- you-!" Ferdinand breathed, "I thought-!"

Hubert sat up, pulling Ferdinand with him until he cradled the other man against his chest. A few feet away, Hubert saw Linhardt appear from their hiding spot, casting a Silence spell in a now passed out Randolph. Rubbing Ferdinand's back, Hubert pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. 

"I'm sorry I did that," Hubert said quietly, "I-I just wasn't sure what else to do."

Ferdinand pressed his face into Hubert's shoulder, his nose buried in the dip of Hubert's collarbone, "As long as I get to go home, I need you, I-I-!"

Hubert shushed him as Ferdinand broke down, sobbing uncontrollably and Hubert could feel the tears soaking into his shirt and while the snot was gross, Hubert didn't exactly care. He watched as Dorothea cast a levitation spell on Randolph's unconscious form, floating him away and Hubert was then reminded that Bernadetta was waiting for the rest of them at the bottom of the hill.

Pulling away, Hubert lifted Ferdinand's chin, "Bernadetta is probably besides herself."

"Bernadetta?" Ferdinand sniffed.

Hubert nodded, "She is waiting for us at the bottom of the hill and is most likely in hysterics...." Hubert trailed off as he noticed it.

On Ferdinand's neck, this close, his anger was rekindled as he took in the dark fingers and nasty chain marks that adorned Ferdinand's pale skin.

"You are probably correct," Ferdinand agreed, "But I find I am too tired to stand."

Hubert grimaced- if Randolph were not already out cold, he would have clobbered the man a new one again, but he pushed the thought away, smirking at Ferdinand's small protest of "Hubie!" as he slipped one hand behind Ferdinand's back and the other under his knees before lifting, striding briskly towards the edge of the ruins at the top of thr hill. No one said anything as he went, practically jumping out of Hubert's way at rhe glower on his face but he didn't care. He didn't care that Ferdinand felt heavy in his arms, and it wasn't until he got to Bernadetta and the horses at the bottom of the hill that he realized Ferdinand had passed out. 

\---------

Pain was the first thing he felt upon waking up. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, Ferdinand found himself staring up at a staring up at a deep purple canopy, his throat burning as he breathed in. Squinting, he turned his head to the left, hissing at the sharp pain that bloomed as he looked at the dark wooden nightstand. A single candle stood flickering in the dark room, next to it a small vase of white lillies. 

The first thought he had was that they were rather beautiful.

The second Thought was that he was very much in pain. Groaning, Ferdinand sighed heavily, bones aching in protest as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows, only to moan with confusion as a strong pair of hands pushed him back down, pressing him deep against the satin sheets.

For a brief second he thought it was Randolph and he thrashed, unable to scream as he tried to push thise rough, slimy hands away-

"-erdinand, stop! It's me! It's Caspar!"

Ferdinand froze.

"Caspar?" his voice came out as a quiet rasp, and it hurt to even manage that. Narrowing his eyes, Ferdinand realized that yes, that was bright blue hair and yes those were bright blue eyes and he allowed himself to relax, plopping himself into the pillow as he squeezed Caspar's hand.

"Sorry for scaring you, man" Caspar stood next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Ferdinand turned his head to look at his friend, "How are you feeling?"

Caspar shook his head, "We both know I'm fine. Don't change the subject."

"Who says I'm changing the subject?" Ferdinand winked playfully, "Besides, Randolph is your family. That isn't easy."

Caspar didn't say anything, squeezing Ferdinand's hand in his own, "Doesn't mean I considered him family. Even when we were kids he was a jerk and now that we're adults I guess I just didn't see how far he'd fallen until he got his hands on ya."

Ferdinand let out a rough laugh, "Indeed. I'm glad it was me rather than you, though."

He heard Caspar mutter a curse under his breath before he was practically admonishing him, "Ferdinand! Don't say that! What he did was unforgivable!"

"Yes," Ferdinand agreed, "but given your relations, I feel you may not have been able to live with it. I'd rather you be safe."

Caspar caught him off guard as he asked so small, quite like a mouse, "....How could you say that?"

Ferdinand turned his head to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"When they first caught us, you were defending me, my honor," Caspar explained, "Even now as you lay hurt in this bed you try to keep me safe. I'm Captain of the Guard! I'm supposed to be able to defend myself! Defend you!"

"You are Captain of the Guard, yes," Ferdinand said, "and that is precisely why. The soldiers need you. I'm just the poncey pretty man that doesn't really matter."

Caspar spluttered, pulling his hand away, "You... No. No, you're so much more than a good looking guy, Ferdinand. Remember back in school? You helped me better my fighting skills. You made Bernadetta a cake and talked to her through her door when she refused to leave her room. Would a poncey pretty boy do that? Care about his friends well-being like you do?"

Ferdinand averted his gaze, "What's your point? Everyone probably agrees with what Randolph said. No one wants to see a nobleman in that state. It's unbecoming and in the long run, I can be replaced, good looks or not."

Silence hung over them, Caspar's eyes digging into him as he worried his lip between his teeth. The candle on the nightstand had melted until only half the wax was left, pooling into an ivory puddle on the polished wood finish. 

"My point is," Caspar said after a few minutes, "is that you also matter. You can't keep putting everyone else first like you do. I mean, you... you got hurt because of me. Randolph could have really hurt you- he did and he could have killed you if he really felt like it."

Ferdinand knew Caspar was right. Back then he'd wanted to keep his friends safe, make sure they're happy because happy friends meant a happy, cohesive unit. A well-oiled machine and after a while, he was the go-to guy for a pick-me-up, the yes man when someone needed something. 

Even now, he still made cakes for Bernadetta when she hid inside her room. He sang small lullabies for Dorothea when she was alone in the chapel and thinking about her days in the opera. He braided Petra's hair and offered himself up as a guinea pig when she wanted to try something new and always made sure Linhardt had a blanket when he found the man napping at odd hours in odd places aroubd Edelgard's castle. 

Edelgard- what did she think? About this mess? About him? He realized he didn't know if she knew they were back, and honestly? He'd seen her angry, and he didn't want to risk that; swinging his legs over the side if the bed, he took a second to catch his breath before trying to get up, only to find Caspar pushing him back into bed. 

"You have to stay in bed!" Caspar commanded, "C'mon, dude!"

"Lady Edelgard-!" Ferdinand protested, grunting as Caspar pushed him back against the mattress.

"Edelgard was filled in on the situation," Caspsr explained, haplessly rearranging Ferdinand so he was back under the covers, a bit rough but Ferdinand didn't blame him, "She wants you to rest and nothing else."

"I can't do nothing!" Ferdinand whined, "I need to-"

"Rest," Hubert's voice sounded from the doorway, and Ferdinand peered around Caspar to see Edelgard's advisor stride into the room. A silver tray was tight in his grip, and Ferdinand was elated to see a steaming teapot atop it. He was careful not to drop it as he ambled over, expertly darting around Caspar to place the tray on the nightstand with a delicate clink. 

"Hubie!" Ferdinand exclaimed, pushing himself up into a sitting position, "Pray tell is Lady Edelgard angered? I need-"

"Lady Edelgard has things handled," Hubert assured him swiftly, "She has ordered you to rest until further notice. In the meantime, Dorothea and Petra have taken up our duties until we're able to return."

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow, "We?"

Hubert nodded, "She has granted me leave to take care of you. Unless, of course, you'd rather Caspar here do it?"

Ferdinand giggled at Caspar's burning face, the man protesting in earnest before he excused himself in a flurry of limbs and garbled excuses, even Hubert chuckling darkly as Caspar almost slammed the door on his way out. The mattress dipped suddenly under Hubert's weight as he sat down the minute they were sure they were truly alone, Hubert's face having gone soft with worry.

Honestly, it was quite unlike the cold, calculated Hubert Ferdinand had come to know. 

"Hubert?" Ferdinand prompted, "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I...." Hubert shook his head dumbly, eyes roving down to stare obviously at Ferdinand's neck; Ferdinand slapped a hand over what he knew to be the worst of the bruises left by Randolph's ministrations. 

Ferdinand felt quite embarassed, to have the object of his affections looking upon the marks left by another. 

"I am ashamed to have helped him hurt you," Hubert shook his head, to have evn humiliated you the way I did, I.... I understand if you'd never forgive me," Hubert sounded like he was in pain and the way his features were pinched told Ferdinand that he was. Hubert was always a proud man and this was definitely hitting him hard. 

"I was alarmed at first," Ferdinand admitted, "but in the end I knew you didn't really mean it. We needed to escape somehow."

Hubert huffed, "I hadn't stooped so low since our days at the monastery."

Ferdinand grinned, "You mean the time when you threatened Professor Byleth that you would murder her because she offered Edelgard a homemade cupcake?"

"Not my finest moment, but one of them, yes," Hubert ducked his head, "I'm hoping you'll forgive me, still. It was ungentlemanry of me to do that, no matter the circumstances."

"If only you continue to wish to look at this unbecoming face of mine," Ferdinand countered, hoping he sounded playful or coy. 

It seemed to fall flat as he watched Hubert's face darken, "Yes.. I heard Caspar talking about it with you earlier. Certainly you don't believe that scum?"

If Ferdinand was being honest, he would say he wasn't entirely sure. All his life he had been praised for being such a good boy in every endeavor and as he grew up, beauty just became another aspect of this- something Hubert had made of him for once or twice, if he could say so. Even now, having gotten to know Hubert, Ferdinand often thought the man would turn around one day and dismiss him or dispatch of him quietly if he deemed Ferdinand no longer fit for Lady Edelgard's council. 

Lady Edelgard, who was very beautiful in her own way. 

Ferdinand found he could only stare down at the plum blankets, deigning not to answer as he twisted the dark fabric in his fingers, allowing his long hair to shield his face from Hubert's calculating gaze. Ferdinand flinched when gentle hands pushed the hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear as another hand took hold of his chin, turning his head to look Hubert in the eye.

"I wish to look at your face everyday if you'll allow me," Hubert said matter-of-factly, "Randolph's idea of beauty was something he could control, something he could break and I was.... well, I was furious when I'd seen what he had done to you."

Ferdinand gulped, rubbing his neck; he could feel the faint twist of cool metal against his skin, how the gold dug harshly into his neck- he could feel the indentations, how his skin burned at the pull of metal links. 

"I wanted so very badly to kill him right there, but you were- are- more important," Hubert stated, "and I thought Ferdinand von Aegir of all people would think better of themselves no matrer what."

Ferdinand rolled his eyes, "Maybe Ferdinand von Aegir is tired of his supposed good looks gettijg him into trouble."

Hubert beamed, caressing Ferdinand's cheek as he said, "Ferdinand von Aegir is just my tyoe of beautiful. I hope he realizes soon that I would like to look at him a lot now that I have him back safe in my room."

"Y-Your room?!" Ferdinand squeaked, eyes darting between Hubert and the dark sheets he was wrapped up in, "That's- that means-"

"This is my bed, yes," Hubert confirmed, "It's better to keep an eye on you here than having to go back and forth to the infirmary, I think."

Groaning, Ferdinand fell back, twisting so he could smother himself into the pillow- Hubert's pillow, hus mind corrected unhelpfully, taking a deep breath to realize that the pillowcase did indeed smell like acidic coffee, lavender and something so distinctly Hubert, Ferdinand wasn't sure why he hadn't caught it before. 

He could feel Hubert rubbing his back and Ferdinand practically melted; Hubert was humming softly under his breath and Ferdinand found he quite liked the rasp at the end of the notes Hubert made. 

"If you get up now, you can have some tea," Hubert chided, "it wouldn't do to have Lady Edlegard's left hand uable to do his job with a sore throat."

Ferdinand blew a raspberry into the pillow, "You would like that, you heathen."

A laugh, then, "What I would like is for you to get better."

"Alright, alright," Ferdinand conceded, rolling over to stare up at Hubert, who had leaned over to carefully pour him a cup. The smell of camomile tickled his nose, and the cup was warm against his hands as Hubert heloed him sit up and gave it to him. 

"Drink this and go back to sleep," Hubert ordered, although there was no bite to his words, "I shall inform Lady Edelgard of your condition and will return after today's council."

Ferdinand took a sip of the tea, wincing as he burned his tongue. He felt childish for saying it, but he let it slip out anyway.

"Promise?" Ferdinand asked over the lip of the cup.

Hubert cocked his head, leaning over until the cup was pushed out if the way and all Ferdinand could taste was Hubert on his tongue as he kissed him deeply.

"Get some sleep," Hubert spoke into Ferdinand's mouth, "I'll be back before you know it."

Ferdinand knew he must have looked like a tomato, but he didn't care, watching as Hubert pushed himself off the bed and stalked towards the door, clicking it softly behind him. With trembling hands, Ferdinand placed the teacup gingerly on the nightstand, turning over to burrow into the blankets, hugging the pillow tightly.

With the pillow smelling of coffee and something like Hubert, Ferdinand was fast asleep in seconds, not even waking up when Hubert came back late at night and slipped into bed with him, falling asleep with an arm around Ferdinand's waist and his chin on his shoulder. 


End file.
